Friendly Competition
Friendly Competition 'is a mission in the game. Objectives *Drive to the clearing *Identify the target *Assasinate Willem's competitor *Kill his entourage *Get the car back to Willem's Mansion Script ''Lis walks into Breakfast in America and sits down at the bar. After waiting a few seconds, a waitress walks up to her 'Waitress: '''What'll it be? '''Lis: '''Just a float. '''Waitress: '''Seriously? '''Lis: '''What, you want me to get a whole meal? ''The waitress groans as she writes the order down and walks away. A few seconds later, Willem and Henk walk into the diner with a briefcase and calls out to Lis 'Willem: '''Fancy seeing you here, Lis! ''Lis turns around as Willem and Henk sit next to her and answers back to them 'Lis: '''Hey there Willem, Henk. Funny seeing you here, though. I always imagined you going to one of those fancy yuppie restaurants. '''Willem: '''Nah, but that's a good one, though. But yeah, Henk and I thought about stopping here before we go to a...meeting. '''Lis: '''Meeting? ''The waitress brings back a float to Lis. Lis reaches into her pocket to pay, but Willem stops her and pays himself, talking as he does so. Lis drinks the float during the rest of the conversation 'Willem: '''Nah, I got this...anyway, yeah. It's a meeting between some of our competitors. '''Lis: '''What kind of meeting? '''Willem: '''You know the one, it's the "one" meeting that- '''Lis: '''Ah, okay, Gotcha. '''Willem: '''You wanna come? '''Lis: '''Eh...I'd love to, but I'm not a fan of meetings. Unless, of course, you can make it worth my while. '''Willem: '''Well Elisabeth, you've always been straight with me, more or less, so I may as well- '''Lis: '''Give me a raise? '''Willem: '''The money I would've put to a raise went into that soda you're drinking. Anyway, take Henk and this right here. ''Henk gets up from his stool as Willem hands Lis the briefcase 'Willem: '''He'll tell you what to do, right? '''Henk: '''I always try. '''Lis: '''Alright, I guess I can fit it into my schedule. C'mon, Henk. ''Lis and Henk walk out of the diner The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to a clearing in the woods. On the way there, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''So, Henk, where's this meeting taking place? '''Henk: '''Some clearing out by the woods, down in the valley- '''Lis: '''Yeah, I know the place. So, what's in the case? Money? '''Henk: '''A rifle. '''Lis: '''What for? He gonna sell it? '''Henk: '''No, he wants us to whack the guys meeting there. '''Lis: '''What-why? '''Henk: '''These two guys are meeting there to hand off some information. Now, my uncle won't tell me what it is, but all we know is that it's being kept in one of the cars, so that's good to go on. '''Lis: '''You know, eh...don't take this the wrong way, but- '''Henk: '''But what? '''Lis: '''Your uncle sure wants to kill a lot of people. '''Henk: '''Well, you know, a lot of people want to kill him. Or to be specific, every gun runner from Johannesburg to Rotterdam. '''Lis: '''So, it's like pest control? '''Henk: '''More like friendly competition. '''Lis: '''Alright. So if we're there, taking out those guys, what's your uncle gonna be doing? '''Henk: '''The usual. Bribery, black market deals, all that jazz. '''Lis: '''Like in "MVT"? '''Henk: '''Hell yeah! You play? '''Lis: '''When I can, yeah. I used to all the time back in school, but nowadays with working for your uncle, going to raves, and having to deal with my own pests, you don't get the privellage of sitting back and beating up a hooker with a golf club. '''Henk: '''What pests? '''Lis: '''You know the ones. Bikers, Neo-Nazis, cybergoth faggots, crooked cops, the list goes on. '''Henk: '''This place doesn't look very violent, though. '''Lis: '''Yeah, it's surprising to me. ''The player arrives at the clearing. The scene then cuts to the top of a rock/hill a few hours later, with Lis laying with the sniper rifle and Henk looking through binoculars 'Lis: '-And I told that fucker "get out of here", and he was like "no", and he runs himself up a tree- 'Henk: '''Hey, amigo, I see them now, coming up the road. '''Lis: '''Fuck, alright. ''Lis positions herself and looks down the rifle's scope The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to wait for the cars coming down the road to come to a stop. While waiting, a short conversation erupts 'Lis: '''You sure they can't see us up here? '''Henk: '''Doubt it. We had a hard enough time finding this spot. '''Lis: '''I'll tell you what, though. The minute we start shooting, they'll find where we are. '''Henk: '''We'll be fine. Anyway, the guy's wearing a black suit and has a shaved head. '''Lis: '''Sunglasses? '''Henk: '''Probably, why? '''Lis: '''Great, another fed. '''Henk: '''You know them? '''Lis: '''Not that specific one, just a quick observation with some back-of-napkin calculations. '''Henk: '''Back of what? '''Lis: '''Fuck, nevermind. I'm turning into Trey. '''Henk: '''Who's Trey? '''Lis: '''Forget it. Is this the guy? '''Henk: '''Yep. All yours. ''The player is instructed to kill the target The player kills the target. The player is then instructed to kill the rest of his entourage, who are now attacking them. During the shootout, Henk calls to Lis 'Henk: '''Good shot, now get the rest of them. We shouldn't let them get away with this. ''The player kills the remaining men. The player is then instructed to get the car used during the meeting back to Willem's mansion. During the task, a conversation erupts '''Henk: '''Good job. Let's get this back to my uncle's yes? '''Lis: '''You're the boss. '''Henk: '''So, uh, you handeled yourself pretty good up there. '''Lis: '''What's that supposed to mean? '''Henk: '''It means, like, you're good with a gun and stuff, which is pretty surprising since you're a chick and stuff- '''Lis: '''What? '''Henk: '''Well, you're a chick and stuff, and it's surprising to see someone like you actually good behind a gun. '''Lis: '''What's that supposed to mean? It's a straightforward concept. You look down a scope, sights, whatever have you, shoot people, and go about your day. Just like in the video games. Anyone can do it. '''Henk: '''I get that, yeah, but the fact that you can do that and other chicks can't, man, that's pretty cool. '''Lis: '''The same can go for you. My guy friends can shoot guns like I can, and not once did I see you pick up a gun and help me fight those guys since we got up on that ridge. '''Henk: '''I didn't have a gun- '''Lis: '''And my guy friends can drive cars, right? I had to drive you there and now I'm driving you back. '''Henk: '''Do you want me to drive? '''Lis: ''*Sarcastically* Oh no, it's fine! Hell, Lis drives everywhere enough as it is, why not make her drive a mile or so out of town while you put your feet up? Hurensohn ''*Son of a whore* 'Henk: '''Sie sprechen Deutsch? ''*You speak German?* 'Lis: '''Sie auch? ''*Do you?* 'Henk: '''Ich spreche es genug, zu verstehen, was Sie gesagt haben. ''*I speak it enough to understand what you said.* 'Lis: '''Gut, sich daran zu gewöhnen. ''*Good, get used to it.* 'Henk: '''Sie sind nicht sehr schön. ''*You're not very nice.* 'Lis: '''Ich habe nicht die Geduld für Idioten. ''*I don't have the patience for idiots.* 'Henk: '''Was, wenn- ''*What if-* 'Lis: '''Was, wenn man halt die Fresse, bis wir zurück zu Ihrem Onkel, sonst werde ich meine Scheiße Flip und treffen Sie mit einem Rechen. Möchten Sie das? Möchten Sie mit einem Rechen getroffen zu werden? Fahren die bis dann ficken. ''*What if you shut the fuck up until we get back to your uncle's or else I'll flip my shit and hit you with a rake. Want that? Want to get hit with a rake? Shut the fuck up then.* The player arrives at Willem's mansion. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis pulls the car into Willem's driveway and the two exit the car as Willem exits the house 'Willem: '''Glad to see you two made it back in one piece. '''Lis: '''Yep, all in a days work. Gunning down some bad guys and dealing with your nephew. '''Willem: '''Yes...all too familiar. ''*To Henk* ''Move this into the garage! We can't keep it out here in the open! ''*To Lis* ''You did another good job today, and good jobs... ''Willem reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stack of dollar bills 'Willem: '...Deserve good pay. 'Lis: '''Wicked cool! ''Lis walks away, happily counting her money as Willem enters the garage behind Henk Mission passed